As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Dedicated storage solutions are commonplace in the market, particularly in the implementation of data centers. Such storage solutions may be in the form of network-based solutions which are often implemented as or part of a storage area network (SAN) employing Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI), Fibre Channel, or other suitable communications standards. In some instances, a distributed storage system may be used as a storage solution. In a distributed file system, data may be spread across multiple storage nodes, which may allow for redundancy and increased performance.
When a disk within a storage node of a distributed file system fails, the distributed file system is typically rebuilt to reconstruct or recover the data of the failed disk, such rebuild being enabled by redundant data stored on the distributed file system. However, during such rebuild process, input/output (I/O) performance of client information handling systems attempting to access storage nodes may be degraded. In addition, the rebuild process may take significant amounts of time, especially when storage nodes are serving intensive I/O requests.